


Weekend Off

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs drops by Kate's apartment one night to give her a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raindrops on Roses

 

 

TITLE: Weekend Off 

AUTHOR: sadisticferret 

EMAIL ADDRESS: [sadisticferret@yahoo.com](mailto:sadisticferret@yahoo.com)

DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere you like. 

SPOILER WARNING: Mild ones for "Sub Rosa." 

DISCLAIMER: They belong to many creative, intelligent people, none of whom are me. 

**RATING: PG**

CLASSIFICATION: Romance 

CONTENT/SUMMARY: Gibbs drops by Kate's apartment to give her a Christmas gift. 

Caitlin Todd was exhausted. The last few weeks had taken a lot out of her, and she was glad to finally have a weekend off. She knew that her time off could be interrupted by a new case at any time, however, so she was taking full advantage of whatever time she had. To her mind, this included taking a long, hot bath and drinking enough eggnog to give herself a pleasant buzz. 

She lay in the tub for a long time, slowly finishing off her eggnog and luxuriating in the feel of the warm water around her, and the way the bath salts she'd used made her skin feel like silk. Soon, however, the water began to cool, and she reluctantly got out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She pulled her bathrobe on and walked into the bedroom, wrapping a towel around her hair as she did so. 

After she'd put on a pair of her most comfortable silk pajamas and dried her hair, she curled up on her couch with a fresh glass of eggnog and a copy of "Three to Get Deadly." As she was giggling over Stephanie Plum's utter incompetence, she heard a knock on her door. 

"Coming," she called out, marking her place in the book and pulling her robe tighter. 

She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Gibbs standing on the other side of it. 

"Who died?" she asked him teasingly. 

"No one, yet," he replied, smirking. "I just wanted to drop your Christmas present off." 

He handed her small box that was gaily wrapped -too much so for him to have done it himself. 

She smiled at him as she took the gift. "Thanks, but why couldn't you have given this to me at the office?" 

"I didn't want Tony getting jealous," he shrugged. 

"I see," she laughed. "Well, if you'll hold on a moment, I've got a gift for you, too. Have a seat." 

She set the gift down on the coffee table, and then rushed back into her bedroom. 

She grabbed a small envelope from her dresser and jogged back out to the living room, where she found Gibbs lounging on the couch as if he owned it. 

`I swear, that man could make himself at home on a wire,' she thought to herself as she handed him his gift. 

"Thanks," he said, taking the envelope. 

She looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to open it?" she asked. 

"Open yours first," he said. 

She shrugged and said, "All right," trying not to look too eager as she reached for the gift. 

She started to remove the jolly wrapping paper in what she hoped was a very ladylike manner, but sped up her efforts when she heard Gibbs' grunt of impatience. As the last of the wrapping paper fell to the floor, she stared in awe at the box of Godiva chocolates in her hands. 

"Yes, I will marry you," she croaked, still gazing reverently upon the chocolates. 

Gibbs cleared his throat nervously. "I'm glad you like it." 

"I can see why you didn't want to give this to me in front of Tony," Kate said, tearing her gaze from the golden box to smile adoringly at Gibbs. 

"He'd probably try to steal it," he replied, shrugging. 

"No doubt. Now, hurry up and open yours!" she urged, hugging the box tightly to her chest. 

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but complied with her request, ripping open the envelope and pulling out the slip of paper inside. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. 

"A gift certificate to Starbuck's?" he asked, unable to keep himself from smiling. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Well..." he paused for a moment, "I guess we've got a date, then." 

She beamed at him. "I guess so." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"So," Gibbs said finally, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Is nine o'clock all right for you?" 

She nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

"All right, then," he said as he started to get up. "I'll pick you up then." 

"All right," she echoed, getting up as well. 

She walked with him to the door and opened it for him. "I'll see you in the morning, then," she said. 

"Right," he replied, not moving from his spot directly in front of her. 

The two of them stood like that for a few minutes, shifting awkwardly and saying nothing, both of them unsure of what to do next. 

Finally, Kate broke the silence with a nervous cough. "Gibbs," she began, but was cut off when he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a passionate embrace, which she met gladly. 

The kiss left Kate feeling dizzy and light-headed, so she braced herself against the doorway while she tried to catch her breath. After she had recovered a bit, she tried to find a way to describe how she felt, but the best she could come up with was, "Wow." 

Gibbs smirked. "That's what they all say," he replied, repeating what he'd said to her a few months ago on the submarine. 

She gave him a mock-glare, but noted with some satisfaction that he seemed a bit flustered as well. 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as well," she teased. 

"I never said I didn't," he replied, still smirking. 

Kate rolled her eyes indulgently. "So you did enjoy it." 

"I never said that either," he teased back. 

She snorted. "You're a real bastard, you know that?" 

"So I'm told," he replied. 

She was about to make another smart remark, but when she opened her mouth to speak she was taken by surprise by a large yawn. 

"Sorry," she said, "It seems brandy's starting to kick in." 

He smiled. "I guess I should leave, then." 

"I guess so," she reluctantly agreed. 

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, walking out the door. 

"See you," she echoed, closing the door behind him. 

She walked back over to the couch and lay down on it, pulling the afghan over her. Then she opened the box of chocolates, picked up her book, and sighed contentedly. It looked like it was going to be the best weekend off she'd had in a while. 

The End 

 


End file.
